


The Coffee Shop

by weirdsewing



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, not an au, or maybe an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsewing/pseuds/weirdsewing
Summary: The Only Coffee Shop AU that I accept. The crew is in charge of a coffee shop. It goes about as well as you'd expect.This was written 6? years ago, for a daft tumblr blog I wrote with a friend.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Coffee Shop

The crew (all except Jonny, who was down the far end of the street, going berserk with his pistols and shouting incomprehensible things back at the rest of them) stood watching the shop burn to the ground. It was really quite a pleasant sight, if you ignored the fact that it was, to all intents and purposes, their ship. The flames curled impressively out of the windows and door, and the paint was blackening wonderfully. Ashes sighed.

“It’s quite a sight, isn’t it?”

“How _did_ you manage to make it go up so quickly?” Brian was taking nervous glances at Nastya, who was staring at the shop with a very grim expression.

“It’s nothing to do with me.” They shrugged and gestured to the engineer. “I’m not messing with Nastya like that.”

“Then…?”

“I haven’t seen Tim in a while.”

“Ah, Tim!” The Toy Soldier, somewhat blackened, had appeared behind them. “Yes, I saw him mere moments ago. He was getting flour all over the kitchen.”


End file.
